


I Am Here For You

by heck_the_peck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bonding, M/M, Other, colleen is such a blessing tbh, thanks to the discord chat, the holts & adam bonding over kerberos is a Big hc of mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heck_the_peck/pseuds/heck_the_peck
Summary: It's been days since the death of the crew on the Kerberos mission.aka i desperately needed these two bonding





	I Am Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> oh this is gonna be sad
> 
> i credit this to the discord vld chat for making me think of it
> 
> also this is the first time i've even tried to write in months, so go easy on me

His tears crashed, burned, fell quickly down his face for the third time that day. 

Somehow, Adam couldn't bring himself to believing it. It didn't seem possible. How could it be possible? Someone as strong and brave as his Takashi would have never fallen prey to something like this.

His shaking hand rose slowly to quickly wipe the waterfalls away. While wiping his hand on his jeans, Adam’s gaze slowly returned to Colleen.

“I’m sorry,” Adam whispered in an instant, the words almost coming out as a weak, sorrowful hiss.

Colleen weakly handed him the tissue box. Her shaking fingers were the only clue as to how much despair she was truly feeling.

Adam felt so bad for her. He knew that he should be focused on his own sorrow, but he could help to think about how much more Colleen had lost. She lost her husband. She lost her son. Yet, she still chose to hide her loss. To hide her pain.

“It’s alright,” Colleen’s feeble attempt at speaking whimpered out, “Katie hasn't stopped crying for days.”

Katie. She lost her father. Adam could hardly fathom what it must feel like to lose someone so monumental in your life. Let alone, also losing your big brother.

Having a big brother was one of Adam’s deepest wishes. Being the only child he was, he always fantasised what it would be like. To have someone who could love and hate you so simultaneously. To have someone who you could learn what not to do based on their mistakes. To have someone to look up to so blindly.

Gut churning, Adam attempted to rid such thoughts from his mind. He didn't deserve to try and imagine what that pain much feel like. The only trauma he wanted to focus on was his own.

“I miss him, Colleen, I miss him so much,” Adam began picking lint off of his sleeve, “And I never got to say goodbye. The last thing I did to him was break his heart. He died thinking that I,” His body shook as a loud sob came out, “That I hated him.”

Colleen nodded, her maternal nature coming out strongly as she sat next to Adam. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Squeezing his shoulders, Colleen whispered, “Shiro never would have thought that. He loved you. He loved you with all his heart, and even after you broke up, he still loved you.”

It felt like the whole world was slowly crumbling. As he gasped for breath, frantically shook his head. There was no way. No possible way for that to have happened. 

Adam lightly started chuckling in between sobs, “It’s funny, I broke up with him because I couldn't put my heart through that again… But in the end… It made it worse!”

Desperately grasping Adam’s body, Colleen made him face her, “Adam, look at me. There was no way that you could have known. There was no possible way that any of us could have known.”

“But maybe if I had fought just a little bit harder to keep him off the mission…”

“No!”

“But--”

“No, listen to me. Adam, listen. That is in the past. There was no way you could have prevented this.”

Slowly, Colleen’s words worked their way into Adam’s brain. He grew silent as he began nodding, quickly, hot tears still streaming down his face.

“I’m so sorry,” Adam wailed into Colleen’s clothed shoulder.

Colleen held him tighter as tears fell from her face as well, and as she his her face in his neck, she began to sob silently.

After several minutes of their soft whimpers ringing throughout the otherwise quiet room, they slowly started to pull away.

“I don’t know what I would do without you, Colleen,” Adam admitted sheepishly while abstractly wiping his nose.

Colleen briskly grabbed his shoulders for another moment, while looking him straight in the eye, “Don’t ever hesitate to talk to me. Ever. I will always be here for you, Adam.”

Adam pulled her back into another hug and whispered so quietly, only she could hear it, “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll write more... idk yet
> 
> originally, i had planned to get pidge in there & i have a theory that adam actually helped her get information abt the kerberos mission
> 
> but uh, let me know if you want more
> 
> and as always,
> 
> kudos & comments are always appreciated


End file.
